1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hook-and-loop fastener used for garments, pouches, baggages, covers, sheets etc., and more particularly to a hook-and-loop fastener having hook elements and loop elements mounted in mixed state on its single base web. Since having both hook elements and loop elements mixed thereon, the hook-and-loop fastener may be used in one piece; it has its one part engaged with the other part by folding it thereon. Alternatively, for the same reason, the hook-and-loop fastener may be cut and used in two pieces; the matching pieces of hook and loop fastener may be engaged with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first type of hook-and-loop fastener of the nature described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 38-22830. The conventional hook-and-loop fastener comprises a base web and a multiplicity of hook elements and loop elements mounted on the base web. Rows of hook elements and rows of loop elements may be arranged alternately on the web. Alternatively, hook elements and loop elements are arranged in mixed state in various ways.
A second type of hook-and-loop fastener is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 4-6908. This conventional hook-and-loop fastener also comprises a base web and a multiplicity of hook elements and a multiplicity of of loop elements mounted on the base web. Each loop is about 1.5 mm to 4 mm high and is higher than each hook by about 0.1 mm to 2 mm. The distribution ratio of the loop elements relative to the total of the hook elements and the loop elements ranges from about 40 to about 60 percents. And, each hook element is made of a thermoplastic monofilament of about 330 denier.
A third type of hook-and-loop fastener is often seen on the market. In this conventional hook-and-loop fastener, two rows of hook elements regularly alternate with two rows of loop elements. And, each hook element is made of a thermoplastic monofilament of 360 denier.
However, these conventional hook-and-loop fasteners have drawbacks.
In the first type of conventional hook-and-loop fastener, two matching pieces of the hook-and-loop fastener touched to each other face-to-face are very likely to have almost the same patterns of hook and loop element with each other. In other words, almost all hook elements of one piece touches hook elements of the other piece, while almost all loop elements of one piece touches loop elements of the other piece. Due to much less engagement of hook elements and loop elements, intermeshing force of the hook-and-loop fastener is very weak.
In the second type of conventional hook-and-loop fastener, hook elements and loop elements are distributed approximately 50 to 50 on a base web. Since fewer loop elements are engaged with each hook elements, intermeshing force of the hook-and-loop fastener is very weak, so that the two matching pieces of hook-and-loop fastener are very liable to detachment from each other. Besides, the intermeshing forces of the hook-and-loop fastener extremely varies depending on where the matching pieces of the hook-and-loop fastener are joined. The same thing can be said with the third type of conventional hook-and-loop fastener.